Le mystère des créateurs
by phenix67
Summary: Harry a obtenu de bonnes notes à ses buses et Dumbledore lui envoie un livre pour le féliciter. Ce livre lui en apprendra beaucoup sur les créateurs de Poudlard..
1. Attention, chute de hiboux

Bonjour! Depuis pas mal longtemps je lis des fics sur ce site et j'ai décidé de commencer ma propre fic, c'est ma première, j'espere que vous allez aimer! Elle se passe durant la sixième année d'Harry.

Disclaimer: Rien m'appartient, toute ces merveilleuses idées sont à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Attention, chute de hiboux

Tout était calme sur la rue Privet Drive. Le silence régnait sur les pelouses et les maisons étaient toutes semblables. Une seule chose semblait bizarre dans le paysage. Un hibou, Moyen duc, traversait le ciel sans nuages. Le plus étrange était qu'un colis était accroché à sa patte. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre du numéro 4 de la rue. Un garçon du nom de Harry Potter, portant une chemise faisant trois fois sa taille et un jean tout rapiécé, laissa entrer le hibou. Lorsque le hibou partit, Harry ouvrit son colis sur son lit. Il venait de son école de sorcellerie Poudlard et contenait une lettre et un mystérieux livre. Il ouvrit d'abord sa lettre, qui lui indiquait la liste des fournitures et l'informait que la rentrée aurait lieu le 1er septembre. La lettre contenait la chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. En effet, tout ce qui était intéressant au 4 Privet Drive était introuvable à cause de son horrible oncle Vernon Dursley, son infecte tante Pétunia Dursley et son cousin brutal Dudley Dursley. Il regarda donc sa lettre avec intérêt, car elle contenait les résultats de ses BUSES :

_Cher Mr. Potter,  
  
J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer les résultats de votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie. Vous les avez globalement réussi . Voici plus de détails :  
  
- Astronomie : Effort convenable  
- Botanique : Effort exceptionnel  
- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal (avec les félicitations de votre examinateur)  
- Divination : Décevant  
- Histoire de la magie : Piètre  
- Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel  
- Potions : Optimal  
- Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort exceptionnel  
- Sortilèges : Optimal_

_  
Voici donc les cours que vous suivrez dorénavant : Astronomie, Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potion, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Sortilège.  
  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr. Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe_

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait réussi toute les matières dont il avait besoin pour devenir Auror. Il voulait sauter de joie, faire la fête, mais à qui parler ? Tous ses amis étaient loin de chez les Dursley. Maintenant qu'il avait lu et relu sa lettre, il reporta son attention sur le livre. Un mot du professeur Dumbledore (le directeur de Poudlard) y était joint: _Cher Harry,  
  
Comme je suis au courant de tes bonnes notes pour les BUSES, je t'offre ce livre, j'ai l'habitude de l'offrir à tous ceux qui ont bien réussi leur Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (tu dois te douter que je l'ai envoyé à Miss Hermione Granger). Il raconte l'histoire de la création de Poudlard.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Directeur_

Sur le livre, en dessous du titre : "**Poudlard à sa création**", il y avait quatre sorciers avec leur nom marqué sous eux : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Harry lu le premier chapitre qui expliquait pourquoi les maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient moins présentes que Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il lu à haute voix le petit paragraphe les concernant :

_"Vingt-cinq années après la construction de Poudlard, une dispute éclata entre les Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ils faisaient tout pour rendre leur maison populaire. Serpentard décida de partir, car il ne voulait plus habiter sous le même toit que Gryffondor. Cette dispute rendu ces deux maisons populaires car elle créa une rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard laissant Poufsouffle et Serdaigle dans l'ombre..."_ Après sa lecture, il pensa qu'Hermione (son amie avec Ron Weasley à Poudlard) avait déjà lu le livre ne entier. Il aperçu alors un petit hibou qui voletait vers sa fenêtre. C'était le hibou de son ami Ron Weasley et une lettre était accrochée à sa patte. Il lu la lettre de Ron : _Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite vraiment un très joyeux anniversaire. Je suis impatient que l'on se retrouve je te montrerais les résultas de mes BUSES. Tu ne devineras jamais, mon père à eu une promotion ! Maintenant, il gagne deux cents fois plus de Gallions qu'avant; Il m'a même acheté un Nimbus 2000. Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu le livre Poudlard à sa création, mais j'ai lu le premier chapitre et il était super. Hermione va bien, elle a été nommée Préfète-en-Chef et a déjà lu le livre en entier. Je suppose que tu sais que la nomination de Préfet-en-Chef ne se fait qu'en septième année, mais elle a eu Optimal dans toute les matières et donc... Voila, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra très bientôt.  
  
Ron Weasley_ Harry eu un pincement au coeur, quand reverrait-il ses amis ? Que signifiait "bientôt". Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir, son oncle Vernon l'appelait :  
  
- QU'EST-CE QUE CE HIBOU FAIT ICI ? tonna l'oncle Vernon.  
  
En effet, un hibou que Harry connaissait bien était étendu dans le salon. Il s'appelait Errol et avait toujours un sens de l'orientation qui laissait à désirer. Il y avait une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Harry répondit à l'oncle Vernon :  
  
- Je pense qu'il s'est simple...  
- EMMÈNE LE VITE DANS TA CHAMBRE, l'interrompit l'oncle Vernon. JE NE VEUX PAS DE ÇA DANS LE SALON.  
  
Harry emmena Errol dans sa chambre. Il reconnu l'écriture de Percy Weasley, le grand frère de Ron :  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis désolé de m'être si mal comporté l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer hermès car il porte une lettre à Dumbledore. Je me suis réconcilié avec mon père et je te présente toutes mes excuses. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus maintenant et que l'on pourra mieux s'entendre.  
  
Percy Weasley_  
  
Harry était trop fatigué. Il aurait bien voulu répondre à Percy, lui dire qu'il acceptait ses excuses, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il se mit en pyjama, se coucha sur son lit et s'endormi aussitôt. La soirée avait été pour lui trop fatigante, il décida de remettre ses activités prévues dans la soirée au lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure pour écrire à Ron et Percy. Après cela, il reçu La Gazette du Sorcier que lui avait porté sa chouette blanche, Hedwige. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et se mit à lire. Rien d'intéressant en vue jusqu'à un article à la fin du journal. Ce dernier disait : 

_**LESTRANGE : RETROUVÉE**  
  
"Hier matin, dans les environs de 8 h 19, Bellatrix Lestrange fut retrouvé dans la maison de sa soeur. Le Ministère de la Magie avait voulut interroger sa soeur pour savoir si elle savait où Bellatrix Lestrange serait cachée. Le Ministère n'eut aucunement besoin de l'interroger. En effet, la célèbre mangemort était dans une chambre et fut arrêtée alors qu'elle s'entraînait à lancer des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des rats en promettant d'exterminer Harry Potter..."_

Harry ne lut pas plus loin, si Bellatrix Lestrange cherchait vraiment à l'exterminer, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'échapper une nouvelle fois d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Comment ferait-elle pour l'atteindre et pourquoi ? Harry ne trouva aucune réponse mais maintenant, il savait qu'il devait se préparer.

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé? Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, Harry en découvrira plus sur le livre. Alors une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Vous aurez certainement la suite très rapidement, demain ou après-demain.


	2. À la porte de tout les mystères

Disclaimer - Rien m'appartient vous le savez non..?

Voila le chapitre 2!

* * *

À la porte de tout les mystères

C'était une chaude journée d'été. Harry s'était couché sur une chaise longue derrière un massif de fleurs à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne voulait pas être espionné par des passants qui auraient pu le remarquer de la rue et se dire que ce jeune homme était vraiment bizarre. Il était vêtu d¹un vieux jean déchiré et d'une vielle chemise qui aurait très bien aller à son oncle Vernon. Harry était parfaitement à l¹aise habillé de cette manière.

Harry avait continué de lire le livre que lui avait envoyé la veille le professeur Dumbledore. Toujours est-il qu'il s'endormi avec son livre posé sur lui. Était-ce à cause de la chaleur excessive en cette journée d¹été ou au contenu un peu ardu de sa lecture ?

Tout près de lui, était posé un boyau qui servait à l¹arrosage de la pelouse. Il n¹aurait pas dû traîner là après qu¹Harry l¹eut utilisé la veille au soir. L¹occasion était trop belle pour Dudley qui passait par là. Il ne pouvait pas résister à une aussi belle occasion de jouer un tour à Harry surtout qu¹il avait remarqué qu¹Harry ne portait pas sur lui sa baguette magique.

Dudley ouvrit donc le robinet d¹alimentation d¹eau et attendit que le boyau soit bien gonflé de son contenu et au moment où la pression était à son maximum, Dudley projeta le jet d¹eau au visage d¹Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Heu quoi, dit Harry.

Mais en voyant son cousin Dudley rire aux éclats, il comprit vite ce qui s¹était passé. Harry se mit à sa poursuite et Dudley entra vite dans la maison où le poursuivi Harry.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient au salon où Dudley vaint les rejoindre.

- Papa, maman ! Harry n¹arrête pas de me poursuivre, leur dit-il.  
- Qu¹est-ce qui se passe ? dit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry lui expliqua ce qui c¹était produit.

- Qui a laissé traîner le boyau d¹arrosage hier soir ? dit l'oncle Vernon.  
- Je pensais le ranger aujourd¹hui, répondit Harry.  
- Et tu as préféré faire un somme. répliqua l'oncle Vernon.  
- Tout ce qui t¹arrive est donc de ta faute, lui dit-il. Tu seras privé de repas ce soir. Tu resteras dans ta chambre pour le reste de la journée.  
- Mais oncle Vernon, il fait si chaud aujourd¹hui, la chaleur est étouffant ici à l¹intérieur, supplia Harry.

La chaleur était en effet étouffante à l¹intérieur sans que la moindre brise ne souffle par les fenêtres qui étaient pourtant grandes ouvertes.

- Tu oses défier mon autorité, dit l¹oncle Vernon visiblement en colère. Après tout ce qu¹on a fait pour toi.  
- Non... j'y monte, dit Harry.  
- Et tout de suite, dit l¹oncle Vernon.  
- Je voulais avant reprendre le livre que j¹ai laissé dans le jardin, dit Harry.  
- On te l¹apportera, dit l¹oncle Vernon.

L¹oncle Vernon se tourna vers son fils Dudley qui maîtrisait mal son fou rire en comprenant que sa victoire était complète sur toute la ligne.

- Mon petit Dudley, tu sais que c¹est dangereux de jouer des tours à Harry, commença l¹oncle Vernon.  
- Je sais qu¹il n¹a pas le droit de se servir de la magie ici et puis j¹ai regardé avant de l¹arroser et il ne portait pas sa baguette magique, dit Dudley.  
- Voilà qui est très brillant de ta part, lui répondit l'oncle Vernon l¹air ravi.

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia Dursley était partie sans rien dire pour récupérer le livre d¹Harry dans le jardin. En revenant, elle entendit Vernon raconter à son fils tous les tours qu¹il jouait quand il avait son âge. Elle prit quelque chose dans le frigo sans que Vernon et Dudley n¹y portent attention.

Pétunia monta l¹escalier et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d¹Harry.

- Oui, dit Harry de l¹intérieur.  
- Je te rapporte ton livre, répondit calmement la tante Pétunia.  
- Merci, dit Harry et lui ouvrant.  
- Je reconnais ce livre, dit Pétunia. C¹est un prix que donne Dumbledore à tous les élèves qui ont obtenu leur Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie.  
- C¹est bien ce qui m¹est arrivé, lui dit Harry en lui montrant la copie de son Brevet.  
- Toutes me félicitations Harry, je me rappelle quand ma soeur a obtenu son Brevet cela a été toute une fête à la maison et rien pour moi qui avait obtenu la même journée mon diplôme en secrétariat, dit Pétunia les yeux tout humides.  
- Oh, je ne savais pas, lui dit Harry.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, en fait mes parents ont été assez injustes envers moi parce que je n¹étais pas sorcière et je me rends compte qu¹aujourd'hui on a fait l¹inverse, lui dit sa tante Pétunia.

Tante Pétunia tendit à Harry son livre et ajouta « Je suis très fière de toi Harry » avec le plus beau sourire qu¹Harry n¹ait jamais vu sur son visage.

- Je t¹apporte aussi un pichet de limonade. Il fait en effet très chaud dans cette chambre.  
- Cela m¹aidera, dit Harry en prenant le pichet.  
- Pétunia ? Où es-tu ? dit la voix de Vernon d¹en bas.  
- Ici en haut, je redescends, dit la tante Pétunia en redescendant l¹escalier.

Vernon Dursley était de bonne humeur maintenant. Il proposa à sa femme et son fils d¹aller à ce nouveau restaurant où il y a de l¹air climatisé.

- Bonne idée, lui dit Dudley.

Vernon Dursley pris soin de verrouiller la porte de la chambre d¹Harry en lui disant avec joie que tous allaient manger au restaurant et que lui n¹irait pas puisqu¹il fallait qu¹il soit puni ne serait-ce que pour son insolence. Harry eut beau protester, mais son oncle Vernon ne lui prêta aucune attention.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry vit l¹auto partir et tante Pétunia lui jeter un dernier regard. Cette punition semblait moins pénible à Harry, car pour la première fois, quelqu'un dans cette maison lui avait témoigné de la tendresse.

Harry ouvrit sans peine la porte de sa chambre. Ce n¹était pas de la magie qu¹il faisait, mais un peu bricolage avec la serrure de sa porte de chambre. De l¹extérieur, l¹oncle Vernon avait l¹impression en secouant la porte qu¹elle était bien verrouillée, mais de l¹intérieur Harry pouvait l¹ouvrir sans difficulté. Il s¹agissait juste de s¹assurer que la porte ne se referme pas quand l'on serait à l¹extérieur.

Harry descendit en bas et regarda ce qu¹il pouvait prendre dans le frigo. Un peu de cheddar, du pain, une pomme et un peu de salade. Cela faisait l¹affaire de Harry et il remonta dans sa chambre avec son butin. Il se remit à la lecture de son livre.

Il comprit vite que les disputes entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ne portaient pas seulement que sur l¹admission d¹enfants ayant des pouvoirs magiques, nés de parents moldus, A cette époque, peu d¹élèves terminaient leurs études à Poudlard tellement elles étaient difficiles avec de tels maîtres. Ceux qui les terminaient étaient en majorité des enfants nés de familles de sorciers. Salazar Serpentard qui voulait que Poudlard soit une école de formation pour l¹élite parmi les sorciers en était arrivé à la conclusion que seuls les enfants de parents sorciers devaient être acceptés pour que Poudlard ne forme que la crème de la crème qui à cette époque était les enfants de familles de sorciers.

Godric Gryffondor s¹objecta contre cette façon de voir. Il estimait que Poudlard avait une mission envers tous ceux possédant des pouvoirs magiques afin de les aider à les développer. Godric Gryffondor s¹absentait fréquemment de Poudlard laissant la formation des élèves aux autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Malgré les remarques que lui en faisait Salazar Serpentard à ce sujet, Gryffondor continua de s¹absenter en laissant la charge de ses cours aux trois autres professeurs. Gryffondor, comme les autres, essayait de déterminer quels étaient les meilleurs candidats pour Poudlard, Serpentard se plaignait que Gryffondor avait toujours le dernier mot et écartait systématiquement tous ceux qu'il aurait considéré comme de bons candidats. Le reste de ce chapitre semblait comme du déjà-vu pour Harry : Il expliquait pourquoi le choixpeau avait été introduit.

Le livre faisait état de nombreuses discussions et différents entre les fondateurs de Poudlard. Harry se demandait bien comment de telles personnes pouvaient avoir été en harmonie pendant une aussi longue période de temps avant de se séparer. Cela lui semblait mystérieux.

Harry posa son livre et pensa : « Ce n¹est pas un livre à mettre entre les mains des étudiants de première année. Cela veut dire que Salazar Serpentard n¹a jamais été le monstre que j¹avais cru qu¹il était. Sa légende en a fait un personnage différent de la réalité. Je comprends qu¹il y ait une maison Serpentard à Poudlard. Si cette maison n¹avait aucune raison d¹être ici, elle n¹existerait pas, c¹est tout », Harry se versa un verre de limonade et attendait impatiemment le retour de sa chouette Hedwige qu¹il avait envoyée porter un message de félicitation à son amie Hermione pour sa promotion comme Préfète-en-Chef.

Enfin Hedwige revient porteuse d¹un message de son amie. Il ouvrit sa lettre :

Cher Harry,  
  
Ron m¹a écrit dernièrement et m¹a informé que nous avions passé tous les trois notre B.U.S.E.

Il tient la nouvelle de son père qui comme tu le sais, il est au courant de pas mal de choses de par son travail au Ministère de la Magie. Je suis contente pour toi. J¹aurais tellement voulu que tu sois nommé préfet. Je suis déçue d¹apprendre que cela ne sera malheureusement pas pour cette année.

Je suis actuellement en vacances en Irlande où Hedwige m¹a trouvée. Ici, il existe plein de choses sur la magie. J¹en ai profité pour rédiger au moins trente parchemins de plus que ce que nous avait demandé le professeur Binns avant notre départ pour les vacances. Tu te souviens que nous devons lui remettre à notre retour le 1 septembre. Je me suis soudainement rappelé que c¹était ta fête dernièrement. J¹ai cherché dans les boutiques locales un petit cadeau pour toi.

Bonne fête en retard, j¹espère que mon cadeau te plaira.

Avec toute mon amitié,  
Hermione

Harry ouvrit le paquet joint au courrier. Le paquet était resté en bon état malgré le voyage. Il l¹ouvrit avec empressement. Il contenait une très belle veste en tweed irlandais. « Elle est magnifique » s¹exclama Harry en l¹essayant. Elle lui allait bien, mais Harry la retira rapidement à cause de la chaleur qui sévissait même en plein milieu de cette soirée. Il y avait aussi dans le paquet une photo d¹un lutin irlandais. Harry le trouvait sympathique avec son large sourire. Il ajouta cette photo à son album qu¹il regardait souvent, surtout les photos de ses parents. Il ne pouvait s¹empêcher de se dire qu¹ils seraient si fiers de lui aujourd¹hui.

Maintenant, Harry était fatigué. Il avait bu tout le pichet à limonade que lui avait laissé sa tante Pétunia. Harry était un peu fatigué.

Plus tard, Harry se réveilla en entendant l¹auto des Dursley revenir sur Privet Drive et s¹arrêter devant la maison. C¹était bien eux, Harry avait reconnu l¹auto à l¹avance au bruit qu¹elle faisait, il faudrait sûrement que l¹oncle Vernon change le silencieux de son auto très bientôt.

L¹oncle Vernon semblait satisfait de son repas et de la soirée qui l¹avait suivi. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d¹Harry et l¹ouvrit brusquement.

- C¹est vrai qu¹il fait chaud dans cette chambre, dit-il avec un sourire violacé. Que cela te serve de leçon ! La prochaine fois que tu arroseras la pelouse, ne laisse plus traîner le boyau.

Harry entendit rire son cousin Dudley qui était là tout près de son père. Un peu plus tard, le temps se rafraîchit et le jeune sorcier pu enfin trouver le sommeil.

Un peu avant l¹aube un hibou, qu¹Harry ne connaissait pas arriva avec un message à la patte :

Cher Harry,

Tu as sans doute entendu la nouvelle de l¹arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle fait parti du groupe des Mangemorts qui ont jurés ta perte. Ne t¹en fais pas trop à ce sujet. J¹ai demandé à Dumbledore de veiller plus attentivement sur toi et tu peux compter sur mon entier soutien.

Remus Lupin

Le hibou qui portait ce message avait l¹air fatigué et comme s¹il venait de très loin, Harry le garda un peu afin qu¹il se repose. Le lendemain au matin le hibou de Lupin parti.

A la différence de la veille la température était plus fraîche et Harry se leva pour préparer le déjeuner des Dursley.

- Et mon café, il vient, dit l¹oncle Vernon avec rage.

Dudley ne dit pas un mot, car il avait vite remarqué que ce matin Harry portait sa baguette magique sur lui. Il se contenta seulement de sourire. L¹oncle Vernon bu rapidement son café et parti aussitôt pour son travail. La tante Pétunia demanda à Harry de bien arroser les fleurs.

- Elles ont tellement souffert de la journée chaude d¹hier. Elles ont besoin d¹eau.

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Dudley qui ne semblait pas, aujourd¹hui encore, avoir de tâches à accomplir.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il. Mes amis doivent m¹attendre maintenant avec impatience près de l¹usine désaffectée.  
- C¹est bon que tu aies des amis, lui répondit sa tante Pétunia.  
- Oui, on fait du vélo ensemble et plein d¹autres choses intéressantes, dit Dudley. Des choses qui n¹intéresseraient pas un petit maigrichon comme Harry qui lit toujours des livres bizarres.

Dudley disparu avant qu¹Harry ne lui réplique quelque chose. Cela valait mieux pour lui. Les deux cousins ne s¹entendaient pas très bien et les choses ne s¹arrangeaient pas avec le temps. Harry comptait les jours qui lui restaient à subir une telle situation avant que les cours reprennent à Poudlard.

Cela lui rappelait qu¹il avait des parchemins à écrire avant le début des cours comme le lui avait rappelé la studieuse Hermione par son hibou de la veille. Il y avait aussi le livre que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore dont il voulait poursuivre la lecture durant la journée.

Un peu plus tard, Harry poursuivi la lecture de « Poudlard à sa création » afin de mieux comprendre le projet des fondateurs de Poudlard. Les difficultés rencontrées par les fondateurs à leur époque étaient énormes et Poudlard était la première grande école de sorcellerie à voir le jour. Leurs débats entre les fondateurs ressemblaient parfois à ceux qui se déroulent aujourd¹hui entre le Poudlard actuel et le Ministère de la Magie. Godric Gryddondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient des sorciers de génie qui malheureusement avec le temps s¹étaient mis à se disputer

Harry lu et relu tout ce qui y était écrit sur la chambre des secrets, mais à sa grande surprise, il découvrit que ce n¹était pas le seul endroit secret de Poudlard. La Chambre des Secrets avait été créé par un Salazar Serpentard plein de colère contre les autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils semblaient tous les quatre partager un autre secret au sujet du site même de Poudlard. Ici et là on parlait d¹une caverne et d¹un dolmen. Il ne semblait pas qu¹Harry n¹ait jamais entendu parler de tels endroits à Poudlard. La description de la caverne ne semblait pas correspondre à celle où il avait rencontré l¹araignée Aragog quand il était en deuxième année. Le livre parlait d¹une caverne sous le château de Poudlard, mais où situait-elle. Il y aurait une source qui avait d¹abord attiré les fondateurs de Poudlard sur le site. Le dolmen servait à cette époque pour les cours d¹astronomie ainsi que pour les fêtes. De plus, le livre parle aussi de La Porte de Bronze qui était dans le château sans qu¹elle ne soit décrite et surtout rien n'était dit sur ce qui se trouvait derrière. Une dernière chose était évoqué : le livre parlait aussi d¹une mystérieuse statuette de cristal qui ne quittait jamais Gryffondor dans tous ses déplacements.

Plusieurs fois, l¹auteur du livre revenait sur une idée qui lui semblait essentielle : l¹endroit n¹a pas été choisi par hasard. Ce site a été choisi non pas parce que c'était à l¹abris du regard des moldus de par son isolement à l¹époque de sa construction, mais parce que c¹était l¹Endroit. L¹auteur n¹en disait pas plus là-dessus. Harry avait beau lire et relire le chapitre aucun détail ne lui échappait plus maintenant. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione et Ron pour pouvoir en parler davantage.

Harry accompli tous les travaux que lui avait demandés la tante Pétunia et avait en plus passé l¹aspirateur dans la maison et fait quelques courses. A son retour du travail, l¹oncle Vernon critiqua une nouvelle fois la manière de s¹habiller d¹Harry et Dudley se joignit à lui avec ses blagues d¹un goût douteux, mais Harry avait l¹air distrait et n¹écoutait pas du tout ce qu¹ils lui disaient. Il rêvait à Poudlard et pensait à son devoir d¹astronomie qu¹il devait faire ce soir-là, 11 août, raconter une observation d¹étoiles filantes. Il devait remettre un parchemin là-dessus à la rentrée.

L¹année allait commencer et il avait plein de devoirs à remettre. Cela plaisait à Harry, non pas parce qu¹il était devenu aussi studieux qu¹Hermione, mais parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas porter attention à toutes les vexations qu¹il subissait ici au 4 Privet Drive.

- Tu ne m¹écoute pas, lui dit l¹oncle Vernon.  
- Quoi ? lui répondit Harry.  
- Toujours en train de rêver à ce que je vois, lui dit-il d¹un ton cinglant.  
- Il n¹y a rien à faire avec toi, St Brutus serait une meilleure école pour toi que ce Poudlard où tu iras bientôt, dit l¹oncle Vernon.

Harry se retient de lui dire « oui ». Il savait d¹expérience que s¹il avait dit ce mot, l¹oncle Vernon se serait fâché et l¹aurait enfermé aussitôt dans sa chambre pour plusieurs jours. A cette instant, la tante Pétunia lui mit la main sur l¹épaule.

- Pas nécessaire d¹être trop dur envers lui. Il partira pour Poudlard dans quelques jours.

La nuit du 11 août, Harry était dans le jardin confortablement installé sur une chaise longue pour contempler les étoiles filantes. Par chance, la nuit était particulièrement claire et il pouvait voir dans le ciel une foule de traits lumineux qui traversaient le ciel en quelques secondes. Harry prit des notes sur les étoiles filantes qu¹il avait pu voir. Au bout d¹un certain temps, les apparitions d¹étoiles se firent plus rares, L¹observation était terminée. Harry espérait que cette observation des étoiles lui aiderait à augmenter sa moyenne en astronomie, qui avait été sa matière la plus faible l¹année passée.

Durant la journée, Harry reçu un nouveau hibou. Il le reconnu tout de suite comme étant un hibou de Poudlard.  
Harry prit l¹enveloppe qui y était attachée avec le sceau de la célèbre école de sorcellerie et l¹ouvrit en déchirant l¹un des coins de l¹enveloppe :

A tous les étudiants de Gryffondor,

La présente est pour vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en la personne de Thomas Zégus Perkins. Sa famille s'est illustrée depuis des centaines d'années dans la Maison de Gryffondor. M. Perkins a suivi son père dans sa carrière de diplomate et il a fait ses études dans diverses écoles de sorcellerie un peu partout à travers le monde, Nous l'avons approché pour qu'il soit des nôtres lors de l'un de ses brefs séjours en Angleterre.

Je peux vous dire de lui qu'il est jeune et très compétent.

Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice adjointe.

Harry regarda le nom du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, mais il se disait que ce poste était vraiment maudit à Poudlard. Chaque année, un professeur différent enseignait cette matière et Harry souhaitait que ce professeur soit intéressant et les aide vraiment par des cours pratiques à les aider à lutter contre les Forces du Mal dont Voldemort était le plus dangereux représentant. Harry savait bien qu¹il finirait par ressurgir celui-là. Pour le moment, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il avait comme le pressentiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à sa manifester à nouveau.

Harry demanda à Mrs Arabella Figg de l¹amener à Londres dès qu¹elle le pourrait pour qu¹il achète les livres qu¹il lui fallait sur le chemin de Traverse. Mrs Figg était très bien connue des Dursley qui lui faisaient une entière confiance puisqu¹elle gardait Harry quand il était tout petit.

- Je vais justement à Londres demain et je pourrai t¹y conduire et t¹en ramener, dit-elle.

Harry en parla à l¹oncle Vernon qui était plein de mots élogieux pour cette charmante dame.

- Je fais entièrement confiance à Mrs Figg et si tu pouvais apprendre d¹elle à avoir un peu plus les deux pieds sur terre, j¹en serais ravi, dit-il. J¹aimerais que tu sois habillé de manière civilisée pour ce petit voyage. Regarde de quoi tu as l¹air. Ne pourrais-tu pas porter une veste une chemise et une cravate comme tous les jeunes gens de toutes les bonnes écoles de notre pays.  
- Oui, c¹est promis, répondit Harry sans grande conviction.  
- Tu me montreras demain comment tu seras habillé. Je ne tiens pas que tu fasses honte à la famille Dursley.

Le lendemain, la journée était exceptionnellement fraîche pour la saison et Harry avait décidé de porter la veste en tweed irlandais que lui avait offert Hermione. Il mit une chemise blanche et une cravate et emporta avec lui un petit sac. Cela était pour y mettre ses achats, il avait placé des vêtements qui reflétaient un peu plus son style que ceux que l¹oncle Vernon voulait qu¹il porte.

- C¹est parfait, dit l¹oncle Vernon admiratif avant que Mrs Figg passe le chercher.

Elle arriva peu de temps après avec sa vieille Austin Martin et klaxonna en restant dans l¹auto. Mr et Mrs Dursley lui envoyèrent la main et elle leur répondit de la même manière.

Une fois dans l¹auto, ils furent éloignés de Privet Drive et Harry changea de vêtement en gardant toutefois sa veste de tweed.

- Oh, je te reconnais mieux ainsi, dit Mrs Figg. Je ne te reconnaissais pas tantôt avec chemise blanche et cravate à rayures comme en portent les étudiants du King¹s College de Cambridge. Ils forment une si belle chorale...dommage qu¹il n¹y en ait pas à Poudlard, vous feriez un malheur.

Harry goûta mal cette plaisanterie de Mrs Figg.

- Ai-je l¹air de quelqu¹un qui chante dans une chorale ?  
- Tu le pourrais en te forçant un peu. Fais-moi un « mi » pour voir. » dit Mrs Figg.

Cette fois-ci Harry se mit à rire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Londres vers 10 h 30 et Mrs Figg le déposa près du chemin de Traverse. Elle passera le reprendre vers 15 h précises.

Harry était heureux d¹avoir ainsi une bonne partie de la journée pour errer sur le chemin de Traverse et visiter au passage la boutique des frères Weasley. Harry s¹arrêta d¹abord à Gringotts puis se dirigea vers le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux qui furent heureux de l¹accueillir.

- Regarde tout ce que notre boutique contient, lui dit Fred.  
- Il y a de quoi jouer bien des tours pendables à Rusard s¹il t¹embête cette année, ajouta George.

Harry regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il y avait effectivement de quoi jouer des tours pour tous les goûts. Harry leur acheta quelques produits, au cas où ils puissent servir comme les célèbres bombabouses qui peuvent être utiles pour toutes sortes d¹occasions.

- Tu n¹as rien à payer Harry. Tu nous as assez aidé quand on a ouvert notre boutique, lui dit George.

Fred en profita pour féliciter Harry pour avoir obtenu son B.U.S.E.

- Merci, lui répondit Harry. Sais-tu si Ron est déjà passé par ici ?  
- Tu tombes bien, lui dit Fred. Il est actuellement chez Fleury & Bott pour y acheter ses livres. Il est avec maman et Ginny.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la célèbre librairie magique où Mrs Wealey l¹arrêta dès qu¹il fut entré.

- Harry ! s'exlama-t-elle. Quel plaisir de te revoir ici !  
- Bonjour Mrs Weasley comment allez-vous ? dit Harry  
- Très bien, confirma Mrs Weasley. Ron a si hâte de te voir et Ginny aussi, bien sûr, Mais où sont-ils ceux-là ?

Ron et Ginny surgirent avec chacun une pile de livres dans les mains. Dès que Ginny vit Harry, elle échappa sa pile de livre et se pencha pour les ramasser et les échappa de nouveau pendant que Ron la regardait faire avec un large sourire.

- Oh ! Salut Harry, dit Ron. Je reviens tout juste de Roumanie où je suis allé voir mon frère Charlie qui y étudie toujours les dragons. Et toi qu¹as-tu fait cet été Harry ?  
- Moi, dit Harry. Rien de particulier. J¹ai reçu le livre que m¹avait envoyé Dumbledore. Il est très intéressant, J¹ai commencé à le lire.  
- J'ai juste lu le premier chapitre, admit Ron. Je sais qu¹Hermione l¹a lu deux fois et a hâte de t¹en parler. Elle sera justement ici cette après-midi. C¹est ce qu¹elle m¹a dit au téléphone hier. Nous avons le téléphone chez-moi maintenant. Hermione a essayé de te rejoindre, mais Dudley a répondu et il lui a dit que tu n¹étais pas là à toutes les fois qu¹elle téléphonait. Elle t¹a envoyé un hibou cet avant-midi.  
- Je venais sans doute tout juste de partir pour Londres, dit Harry.  
- Vous vous êtes manqués de peu, dit Ron  
- En effet, dit Harry. J¹avais tellement de questions à lui poser sur le livre « Poudlard à sa Création».  
- Je suis sûr qu¹elle aura beaucoup de choses à t¹en dire, dit Ron.

Les deux amis continuèrent à jaser de Poudlard avec Ginny et Mrs Weasley.

- Vous avez hâte que les cours reprennent, il me semble ? dit Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui beaucoup, répondit Harry. Il y a des mystères qui sont à Poudlard depuis sa fondation qui n¹attendent que nous pour être découverts.  
- Mystères qui n¹attendent que vous pour être résolus, reprit Mrs Weasley en écho tout en souriant. Vous serez de très bons sorciers, car un bon sorcier est toujours attiré par le mystère, par tout ce qui semble obscure à la moyenne des gens.  
- Oh ! merci Mrs Weasley, dit Harry.  
- Il faut que j¹aille acheter une robe à Ginny chez Madame Guipire. Pourquoi ne pas nous attendre au Chaudron Baveur, proposa Mrs Weasley. Oh que je suis bête, Harry tu n¹a pas encore eu le temps d¹acheter tes livres ! Ron te donnera un coup de main pour trouver les tiens, vous suivez à peu près les mêmes cours. Tu pourras l'aider n¹est-ce pas Ron ?  
- Oh ! Bien sûr maman, lui dit Ron.

Les deux garçons eurent tôt faits de trouver tous les livres qu¹il fallait à Harry puis ils furent ravis d¹aller prendre une bièreaubeurre ensemble au Chaudron Baveur.

- Mon père a eu une promotion et m'a acheté un Nimbus 2000, dit Ron. C¹est sûr que je pourrai mieux jouer que sur le vieux balai que j¹avais l¹an dernier et que nous pourrons battre les Serpentard cette année encore, dit Ron.  
- Il va falloir faire attention à eux, comme toutes les autres années. Ils peuvent nous donner beaucoup de difficultés même si tu as un Nimbus 2000 et moi un Éclair de Feu, dit Harry.  
- Il va falloir s¹entraîner dès le début de l¹année, dit Ron. Les Serpentard forment une équipe assez rude et les tous les coups seront permis pour gagner.  
- Ils sont terribles les Serpentard et Drago Malefoy, s¹est encore amélioré comme attrapeur, dit Harry.  
- Ils auront aussi de nouveaux joueurs cette année et on ne sait pas ce que cela donnera, dit Ron.  
Puis les deux amis parlèrent longuement de leurs joueurs préférés dans l¹équipe de quidditch d¹Angleterre et des autres pays.

- Nous avons pu facilement vaincre l¹Italie, l¹Irlande et l¹Australie, mais la France, la Belgique et la Suisse nous ont donné pas mal de difficultés, dit Ron.  
- C¹est la preuve qu¹il ne faut pas être toujours trop confiant, dit Harry.  
- Tu te souviens quand notre joueur vedette Jim Whitestone était blessé ? dit Harry. L¹équipe canadienne qui devait nous affronter s¹est fait remplacer parce qu¹elle était certaine de perdre et tous les Canadiens croyaient que Jim Whitestone jouait. L¹équipe anglaise leur avait bien caché. Ils ont fini par trouver une autre équipe de je ne sais pas où pour les remplacer. L¹équipe anglaise devait affronter une équipe canadienne inconnue formée en dernière minute presque tous étaient des Québécois. La victoire devait être facile même en l¹absence du joueur vedette de notre pays. L¹Angleterre pensait les battre facilement. Aucun de leurs joueurs n¹était connu dans les compétitions internationales. Eux, c¹étaient des joueurs complètement féroces, toute une équipe comme cela, il y avait de quoi à avoir peur. Leur capitaine était, une certaine Aurélie Yell, qui ne manquait pas de mordant, tu te souviens. Elle était toujours à surveiller.  
- Ne m¹en parle pas, dit Ron. Les nôtres m¹ont fait honte ce jour-là. Une chance que notre équipe s¹est reprise en main et a fini par gagner.  
- Nous pourrons battre les Serpentard cette année encore, dit Harry. Mais ils ne se laisseront pas faire.

Les deux amis étaient à discuter avec animation de leur sport préféré quand une voix familière se fit entendre derrière eux :

- Toujours en train de parler de quidditch à ce que je vois, dit hermione.  
- Hermione, dirent les deux gars ensemble.

Hermione se joignit à eux et commença à leur parler de son voyage en Irlande. Ron lui parla de tous les dragons qu¹il avait vu en Roumanie et comment l¹élevage de dragons avait fini par porter fruit. Harry n¹avait rien à leur raconter, car le seul voyage qu'il avait fait cet été était aujourd¹hui.

- J¹en profite, ajouta Harry. Et je voudrais te remercier Hermione pour cette veste que tu m¹a offerte.  
- Cela m¹a fait plaisir Harry, dit Hermione.

Enfin, Hermione aborda le sujet qui intéressait le plus Harry, le livre que leur avait envoyé Dumbledore.

- Tout à fait fascinant ce livre, leur dit-elle en le sortant de son sac. Je l¹ai lu entièrement deux fois et certains chapitres au moins quatre fois.  
- Justement je voulais t¹en parler Hermione, dit Harry. C¹est la première fois que j¹entends parler de cette caverne et de sa source aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qu¹elle contient. Pour le dolmen, je ne l¹ai jamais vu... mais je n¹ai pas de peine à croire qu¹il était là il y a mille ans, dit Harry.  
- Toutes les personnes qui ont eu leur B.U.S.E. depuis que Dumbledore est directeur de Poudlard ont reçu ce livre en cadeau. Ce qui me surprend c¹est que personne ne s¹est donné la peine de trouver cette caverne et la source qui y coule, dit Hermione.  
- Crois-tu que cela pourrait intéresser tu-sais-qui ? lui demanda Ron.  
- On ne sait jamais, il recherche peut-être cette source depuis longtemps, sans y parvenir, dit Hermione. Pour trouver la source, il faut d¹abord trouver le dolmen.  
- Il faudrait que je sache ce que c¹est avant de le chercher, dit Ron.  
- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c¹est. Tu n¹a jamais vu de photos d¹un cercle de pierres immenses construites à une époque lointaines et qui servaient aux hommes de cette époque dans leurs célébrations, et dans leurs observations astronomiques. Le plus connu des dolmens est à Stonehenge... ici en Angleterre.  
- Ok, mais personne n¹a encore trouvé ce dolmen, cela veut peut-être dire que ces endroits n¹existent plus, continua Ron.  
- Ces endroits existent, précise Hermione. Vous verrez plus loin dans le livre qu¹au XVIe siècle et au XIXe siècle, les directeurs de Poudlard ont trouvé le dolmen et la caverne et en ont parlé comme étant les mystères les mieux gardé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils ont refusé de donner plus d¹indications sur ce qu¹ils avaient trouvé l¹un comme l¹autre.

Ron était embarrassé. Il trouvait qu¹Hermione était vraiment très savante et devait lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pendant que lui s¹entraînait au quidditch. Il aurait aimé retenir autant de choses qu¹elle de ses lectures, mais malheureusement il avait beaucoup de difficultés à retenir quelque chose de ce qu¹il venait de lire et surtout de ce genre de livre. Il aimait entendre parler Hermione de toutes ses lectures, c¹est fou tout ce que l'on apprenait en l¹entendant parler.

- Si tu penses que je savais tout cela moi, reprit Ron. Pensez-vous que Dumbledore connaît ces mystères ?  
- S¹il les connaît, il en garde le secret, dit Hermione.  
- Ce sera donc à nous de les découvrir cette année, dit Harry.  
- Est-ce que tu oublies le quidditch ? mentionna Ron.  
- Non pas du tout, dit Harry. Je profiterai de mon entraînement de quidditch pour observer tout ce qui entoure le château. Je pourrai ainsi mieux trouver ce qui reste du dolmen. Il ne peut pas avoir fondu comme de la neige au soleil.  
- Très bonne idée, s'exclama Hermione.  
- Là, tu m'impressionnes Harry, émit Ron au visage admiratif.  
- On demandera aussi à Hagrid de nous donner un coup de main, dit Hermione. S¹il sait quelque chose, il ne pourra pas nous le cacher longtemps, vous le connaissez.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en souriant.

- Il y a aussi les autres mystères que nous aurons à découvrir, dit Hermione.  
- Tu parles de la Porte de Bronze et de la statuette de cristal. dit Harry.  
- A quel chapitre en es-tu rendu dans le livre ? lui demanda Hermione.  
- Au chapitre quatre, répondit Harry.  
- Tu verras au chapitre neuf qu¹il y a bien d¹autres choses à apprendre sur le mystère des Fondateurs, dit Hermione. Mais tu as raison, la source dans la Caverne semble être le plus grand mystère des Fondateurs de Poudlard. On sait qu¹ils s¹y rendaient tous régulièrement et que l¹un des derniers commentaires rapportés de Salazar Serpentard dans ce livre avant son départ de Poudlard a été ; « J¹entends conserver mon droit à la source » et personne ne s¹est objecté à la demande de Serpentard. Tout de suite après que Serpentard ait quitté Poudlard, le livre cesse de parler de lui. On ne sait pas s¹il est revenu à la Source mais il devait y tenir, c¹est évident.

A ce moment-là, Mrs Weasley revient avec Ginny de chez Madame Guipire. Elles semblaient toutes les deux très heureuses de leurs achats et la discussion entre les trois amis cessa.

- Nous en reparlerons dans le train qui nous mènera à Poudlard, dit Hermione.  
- Bonne idée ! lui dit Harry. Je serai alors plus avancé dans la lecture du livre.  
- Et moi, peut-être aurais-je lu plus que le premier chapitre, dit Ron.  
- Je l¹espère bien, dit Hermione en souriant.  
- Oh ! dit Harry. Il est bientôt 15 h. Il faut que je file, quelqu¹un doit me ramener chez moi.  
Au revoir tout le monde et on se revoit dans le Poudlard Express. Harry arriva à temps au lieu de rendez-vous en même temps que Mrs Figg,  
- Je ne t¹ai pas fait trop attendre Harry ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, je viens tout juste d¹arriver, répondit Harry.  
- Ah bon, dit Mrs Figg.  
- Bon, il faut regagner Privet Drive maintenant ! dit Mrs Figg affolée par la circulation intense qui avait déjà commencée  
- N¹oublie pas une chose avant d¹arriver chez ton oncle Vernon, dit Mrs Figg.  
- Oui, quoi ? lui dit Harry.  
- De remettre les vêtements que tu avais à ton départ ce matin, lui dit Mrs Figg en hochant de la tête. Sinon tu auras des ennuis.  
- Vous avez raison Mrs Figg, remarqua Harry en s¹empressant de se changer et de remettre sa chemise blanche et sa cravate à rayures.

Ils furent arrivés au 4 Privet Drive avant le retour de l¹oncle Vernon ce qui permit à Harry de faire plusieurs des tâches qu¹il devait faire ce jour-là et que, bien sûr, son cousin Dudley n¹avait pas fait à sa place.

L¹oncle Vernon rentra sans lui accorder la moindre attention même s'il était devant lui en train d¹arracher les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient toujours dans le massif de fleurs.

- Ah bonsoir ma chérie, dit-il en l¹embrassant Pétunia.  
- La journée a été bonne au bureau, demanda-t-elle.  
- Très bonne, nous avons fini par signer le fameux contrat avec cette entreprise de Sidney en Australie. Si tout va bien nous aurons vendu cette maison dans quelques mois pour nous établir dans un quartier vraiment à l¹aise.  
- Quelle bonne nouvelle, s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle courut dans la maison pour appeler son petit Dudley « Dudley ! Dudley ! Mon petit chéri, papa vient de nous apprendre une bonne nouvelle !

Les Dursley étaient tous excités par la nouvelle et personne ne faisait attention à Harry qui fini par s¹approcher pour en savoir plus.

- J¹ai eu un très gros contrat aujourd¹hui, dit avec fierté l¹oncle Vernon. Et d¹ici quelques temps nous allons déménager dans une maison beaucoup plus luxueuse qu¹en dis-tu Harry ?  
- Je suis heureux pour vous oncle Vernon, dit Harry laconiquement.

Par la suite, l¹oncle Vernon lui tourna le dos et les Dursley l¹ignorèrent le reste de la soirée. Harry monta dans sa chambre et poursuivit sa lecture.

Les jours avançaient et le premier septembre finit par arriver. Mrs Figg vient chercher Harry pour l'amener à la gare dans l¹indifférence totale des Dursley qui étaient beaucoup plus préoccupés de regarder les plans de la maison qu¹ils voulaient se faire construire. A la dernière minute, Pétunia se retourna au moment où Harry sortait avec ses valises.

- Passe une bonne année Harry ! dit la tante Pétunia.  
- Merci tante Pétunia, dit Harry et il parti avec Mrs Figg.

Ils arrivèrent à la Gare de King¹s Cross où par chance Mrs Figg trouva de la place pour se garer. Elle aida Harry à transporter toutes ses affaires jusqu¹au quai puis reparti en lui souhaitant comme tante Pétunia une bonne année à Poudlard.

- Te voilà Harry, dit Ron qu¹il n¹avait pas vu.  
- Bonjour Ron, as-tu eu le temps de lire un peu le livre de Dumbledore ?  
- Oui j¹en ai lu un peu, dit Ron.

Un peu plus loin, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait et ils prirent la direction du quai 9 3/4. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le Poudlard Express où ils purent trouver un compartiment libre.  
  
Après s'être installés, ils sortirent chacun leur livre « Poudlard à sa création » et ils se mirent à discuter ensemble.

- Nous pourrions avoir des difficultés, dit Ron Supposez que le dolmen sois sous l¹emplacement du terrain de quidditch nous ne le trouverons jamais.  
- Il faudrait trouver d¹anciens portraits de Poudlard et là si nous sommes chanceux nous allons trouver des traces du dolmen, dit Hermione.  
- Très bien, dit Harry. On peut aussi trouver de vieilles cartes de la région à la bibliothèque. Elles pourront nous aider aussi.  
- Et toi que vas-tu faire ? dit Harry à Ron.  
- Moi je pense marcher autour de Poudlard, des fois on ne voit pas certaines choses en balais du haut des airs ou dans des livres, mais en marchant on peut remarquer certains détails, fit remarquer Ron.  
- Et quand on aura trouvé le dolmen, une pierre au centre de ce cercle de pierres nous indiquera par son ombre vers midi où se trouve l¹entrée de la caverne que nous cherchons, dit Hermione.  
- Sans cela nous pourrons chercher longtemps, dit Harry.  
- En effet, dit Hermione, j¹ai remarqué aussi un autre détail étrange. Les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient tous une grand-mère qui portait le même nom d¹Eléonore. Est-ce la même personne dont on parle ? Si oui, les Fondateurs étaient tous les quatre apparentés. Le livre parle aussi d¹un cinquième personnage qui aurait refusé de se joindre aux autres et on ne sait rien d¹elle. On parle encore de la porte de Bronze sans rien en dire. On parle aussi de la disparition de la statuette de cristal de Griffondor. On sait que Salazar Serpentard a été accusé de ce vol même s¹il l¹a nié formellement. Personne ne dit à quoi servait cette statuette et le livre n¹en parle plus, C¹est étrange n¹est-ce pas ?  
- Très étrange, dit Ron. cela me fait même peur.  
- Je ne sais pas s¹il faut avoir peur, dit Hermione. Mais il faut être prudent et logique dans nos recherches parce que personne n¹a réussi à éclaircir ces mystères depuis la fondation de Poudlard.

Hermione venait de finir de parler quand Drago Malefoy fit irruption dans leur compartiment avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Je suis surpris de savoir que vous avez réussi vos B.U.S.E. tous les trois, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. On se verra sur le terrain de quidditch.

Ensuite Drago remarqua qu¹ils avaient tous le même livre ouvert avec eux.

- Vous lisez ce livre, ajouta-il d'un air dédaigneux, personne ne vous interrogera sur ce livre à Poudlard, il est si compliqué et si ennuyeux.  
- Drago, on ne t¹a pas demandé ton avis et tu nous dérange, répliqua Hermione avec un regard menaçant.  
- C¹est bon on s¹en va Sang-de...

Drago n¹acheva pas son mot. Il eut soudain peur qu¹Hermione ne lui jette un sort. Dans le train on est ni dans le monde moldu, ni à Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie pourrait difficilement punir Hermione de s¹être servie de sa baguette dans le train.

- Viens donc répéter ce mot devant moi, dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette magique.  
- Cela ne vaut pas la peine, dit Drago en s¹enfuyant tandis que les trois amis s'amusèrent de cette défaite.  
- J¹ai de bons amis chez les Serpentard, ce ne sont pas tous des Malefoy, tu sais Hermione, dit Harry.  
- Je le sais, dit Hermione. Une chance que Drago et moi ne sommes pas de la même maison parce que ce serait la guerre toutes les fois qu¹on se verrait à la salle commune.

Ils furent bientôt en vue de Poudlard et leur sixième année allait bientôt commencer...

* * *

Salut! J'vous avait dit que le chapitre 2 allait arriver bientot. J'ai 7 chapitres de fait je vais en poster 1 chaque jour et après je les posterai quand je les aurai terminé! Merci à Onarluca, spirit.w.w , maginaste et reno dakota pour leur review! J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira! 


	3. Le geste inattendue d'Hermione

Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chap 3 - Le geste inattendue d'Hermione

Arrivés à la gare du Poudlard Express, Harry, Ron et Hermione oubliaient totalement leur discussion sur les fondateurs et leurs mystères. Harry était enfin arrivé chez lui, à Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de sentir un tel bien-être au 4 Privet Drive. Cette école représentait beaucoup pour lui. C'est dans cette endroit qu'il pouvait vivre librement et faire ce qu'il lui plait, à part bien sûr les règlements qu'apportaient Rusard à chaque année. Argus Rusard, le concierge, n'aimait pas beaucoup les élèves. Harry avait comprit le pourquoi, car il avait découvert son secret une fois dans le bureau de celui-ci.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient débarqués du train et se dirigèrent vers le garde-chasse de l'école, leur plus grand ami, Hagrid. Il était chargé d'accompagner les premières années jusqu'à Poudlard en passant par le lac. À sa première année, Harry était stupéfait de voir le château à partir du lac. Cela lui manquait beaucoup.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.  
- Bonjour les enfants, dit Hagrid heureux de les voir. Avez-vous passé de belles vacances?  
- Moi c'était plutôt ennuyant, admit Harry d'un air triste. Mais je suis un peu plus libre chez les Dursley grâce à la mise en garde de Maugrey Fol œil, Tonks, Lupin, Hermione et les Weasley envers mon oncle. Je crois qu'il a eu peur de les voir surgir de nulle part dans la maison.

Ron, Hermione et Hagrid eurent un petit rire, mais sans plus.

- Moi, je suis aller voir mon frère Charlie en Roumanie, dit Ron. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Ron lui donna une petite enveloppe et quand Hagrid prit ce qu'il y avait dedans, il se mit à pleurer.

- Norbert ! s'exclama Hagrid en regardant une petite photo d'un dragon crachant du feu. Il est toujours en vie.  
- Et en très bonne santé, continua Ron. Mon frère Charlie en prend soin et il parle souvent de vous !  
- C'est très gentil de ta part Ron, dit Hagrid qui essuyait ses larmes avec ses énormes mains.  
- C'est une belle attention Ron, exprima Hermione. Je suis contente que Norbert aille très bien.  
- Et toi Hermione, as-tu passé de belles vacances ? demanda Hagrid.  
- Très bien ! dit Hermione souriante. Je suis allé en Irlande voir mon ami Viktor et j'ai visité beaucoup d'endroits magnifiques. Mais j'étais un peu fatiguée d'entendre Viktor de ne parler que de Quidditch. On dirait qu'il connaît juste ça.  
- C'est son métier Hermione, fit remarquer Ron. C'est certain qu'il en parle avec tant de passion.

Harry était un peu soulagé de voir son ami Ron avec aucune jalousie dans ses propos, mais toujours de l'admiration pour son joueur préféré !

- Oui, c'est certain, dit Hermione. Mais n'empêche qu'il y a plein de sujets à aborder en ma présence que de parler de ce sport.  
- C'est parce qu'il ne te connaît pas Hermione, dit Ron. Il est peut-être égoïste s'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi.  
- Vous feriez mieux d'aller dans les diligences, dit Hagrid. Elles vont partir sans vous.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione. Allez dépêchez-vous ! Nous allons manquer la répartition des nouveaux élèves.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur diligence et soudain Harry fut attiré par une petite voix qu'il l'interpellait.

- Hey ! Salut Harry, dit Colin Crivey. Ça va ?  
- Salut Colin, oui je vais très bien, répondit Harry.

Colin était un Gryffondor aussi. Il vénérait tellement Harry et le considérait comme son héros. Harry était un peu déboussolé par son côté « vedette » en présence de ce petit garçon. Il n'avait pas autant changé que les dernières fois et tenait toujours son appareil photo autour de son cou.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui lui sourirent. Harry voyait toujours ses énormes bêtes, qui avaient l'allure de chevaux et qui se nomment Sombral. Harry comprit vite que Ron et Hermione devait les voir eux aussi.

- Est-ce que vous voyez des chevaux ? questionna Harry à ses deux amis.  
- Tu parles des chevaux invisibles que nous avons monté pour se rendre tu-sais-où ? demanda Ron.  
- Oui, ceux qui sont attelés aux diligences ! dit Harry. Vous ne les voyez pas ?  
- Non, dit Ron et Hermione.  
- Vous devez les voir, dit Harry. Hermione, si on voit les sombrals, c'est parce que nous avons vu quelqu'un mourir. Est-ce qu'on peut ressentir la mort même si on est sous l'emprise de sorts impardonnables ou sans conscience ?  
- Harry, dit Ron. Pourquoi tu demandes cette question ?  
- J'aimerais savoir, dit Harry avec empressement. Alors Hermione ?  
- Dans le livre « Histoire de Poudlard », j'ai lu un chapitre concernant les sombrals, répondit Hermione. Et cela mentionnait que même si nous sommes sous l'emprise de sorts ou inconscient, nous ressentons la mort et surtout si quelqu'un meurt dans la même pièce que nous.  
- Et vous ne voyez toujours pas ses chevaux ? questionna toujours Harry.  
- Je n'y vois aucuns chevaux Harry, dit Ron.  
- Moi de même, dit Hermione.  
- Alors, Sirius n'est pas mort, dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de dire. Sirius vivant ? Cela pourrait être possible aux yeux de Harry. Si Hermione et Ron ne voyaient toujours pas les Sombrals, et que Sirius a été volatilisé derrière le voile sous les souterrains du ministère de la magie. Alors, il se trouve toujours là.

- Dumbledore n'a pas donné ce livre pour rien, dit Harry. S'il le donne aux élèves ayant réussit leur BUSE, c'est parce que nous sommes assez aptes à découvrir les mystères des fondateurs.  
- C'est évident, dit Ron. Mais quel est le lien avec ton parrain ?  
- Ron réfléchit, dit Hermione. Sirius est derrière le voile et ce livre est sûrement une sorte d'indice pour trouver le mystère et Sirius.  
- Si on ne voit pas les sombrals et si Harry ne les voyaient pas avant qu'il aille vu la mort de Cédric, cela veut dire que...

Harry avait comprit ce que Ron voulait en venir avec ses paroles. Ils parlaient bien sûr de ses parents. Même étant jeune, Harry avait ressentit la mort de ses parents et a vu sa mère mourir. Peut-être que ses parents se trouvent aussi derrière le voile. Cela explique beaucoup de choses, car Harry avait entendu des voix familières derrière ce voile.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry. Peut-être qu'il y a une force inexplicable...  
- J'ai trouvé une embarcation vide, cria Hermione.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers Hermione et embarquèrent avec elle. Une fois installés, ils continuèrent de discuter du mystère des fondateurs.

- Tu as parlé d'une force inexplicable, dit Hermione. Peut-être que ce voile est un passage pour découvrir quelque chose.  
- Comme une source, dit Harry. Peut-être que le voile mène au mystère des créateurs.  
- Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus c'est d'aller voir Hagrid, dit Ron. Il doit être au courant de l'existence du voile et de la caverne avec la source.  
- Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Après la soirée, nous prendrons la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et nous allons rendre une petite visite à Hagrid.  
- Tu me fais peur Hermione, répondit Ron.  
- Il faut savoir, dit-elle sérieusement. Si Sirius ou d'autres personnes sont prisonniers du voile, c'est notre devoir de le découvrir.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et Ron l'imita. Harry pensa qu'Hermione avait raison de vouloir découvrir ce mystère. Dumbledore sait quelque chose et c'est par le biais du livre qu'il veut que Harry le trouve. Il doit savoir que les trois amis adorent découvrir et affronter les dangers et que c'était sûrement les seuls qui ouvriraient ce livre. Si d'autres l'auraient lu, ils n'auraient pas porté attention à tout ceci. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient un indice de plus qu'eux...Sirius et le voile.

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'entrée de l'école. Ils se dirigèrent avec les autres élèves dans le hall d'entrée pour se rendre ensuite dans la Grande Salle en attendant les premières années. Ils s'installèrent à leur table respective et Harry regarda la table des professeurs et vit le professeur des potions, Rogue, discuter avec Dumbledore. Rogue vit qu'Harry le regardait et lui adressa un signe de tête comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Harry étonné de voir la réaction de Rogue sans aucune malice lui adressa un signe de tête à son tour.

D'un claquement de portes, Harry vu Hagrid se diriger avec les premières années en avant de la Grande Salle et les faisait mettre en rang pour leur répartition. Le professeur McGonagall attendait à l'avant avec un chapeau rapiécé sur un vieux tabouret.

Harry avait la malheureuse impression d'être en rang avec ses élèves et attendre le verdict qui déterminait à quelle maison il allait appartenir. Il était très fier de faire parti de Gryffondor, malgré le fait que le choixpeau hésitait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Bienvenue chers nouveaux élèves, dit le professeur McGonagall. Quand je nommerai votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret en enfilant sur votre tête le choixpeau. Je laisse le soin de vous présenter la nouvelle chanson de celui-ci.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard attendaient que les bords du choixpeau s'ouvrent pour qu'il chante sa chanson. Tout d'un coup, le vieux chapeau commence à chanter :

_Bienvenue chers Poudlariens  
Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin  
Pour pouvoir partager mon savoir  
Que m'a donné ces fondateurs de gloire  
Pour que je puisse vous répartir dans l'une des quatre maisons  
Avant de commencer la répartition  
Écoutez bien ma chanson  
Elle est d'une grande importance  
Pour ceux et celles qui ne portent pas mes propos à outrance  
Je suis ici pour dire la vérité  
Le mensonge n'est bon que pour ceux qui sont plein de vanité  
Nous sommes dans l'école la plus belle au monde  
Faisons en sorte de s'unir pour la rendre moins immonde  
Et de partager notre savoir au lieu de le cacher  
Les hardis Gryffondor sont ici pour nous montrer  
Leur force et leur courage  
Tandis que chez les intelligents Serdaigle  
Doivent nous enseigner la passion pour la science  
Chez les gentils Poufsouffle  
Le goût de nous apprendre à travailler acharnement  
Et finalement chez nos roublards Serpentard  
nous montrer le feu de leur ambition  
Voilà cette école a fait de bons sorciers  
Pour partager le savoir des autres  
Sans être égoïstes et le garder  
Le jardin secret est ouvert à toutes les connaissances  
C'est en s'unissant en grande force  
Que nous puissions combattre le mal  
Vous êtes avertis, alors attention  
C'est maintenant que commence la répartition._

Suite à la chanson du choixpeau magique, tous les élèves applaudirent avec des cris de joie. Harry remarqua les élèves dans la Grande Salle, certains élèves criaient « bien dit » ou d'autres disaient « Unissons nos forces ! ». Harry était surpris que la chanson du choixpeau ait eue autant de succès. Même lui trouvait la chanson vraiment originale et pleine de vérité. Il n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses si aucun danger ne serait survenu. S'il a chanté ceci, c'est parce qu'il est tant de nous unir. Harry pensa à l'A.D., il avait uni trois maisons pour combattre les forces du mal. Il devait recommencer à recruter et trouver de la sympathie pour les Serpentard. 

- C'est bien dit, dit Ron. Tu ne trouves pas Harry ?  
- Oui, approuva Harry. C'était moins long que l'année passé, mais le nécessaire est là.

Soudain, la salle redevenue calme et silencieuse, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit un long parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrit les noms des nouveaux arrivants.

- Je nommerais votre nom et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Admiaus, Fabrice.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers le tabouret et enfila le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Serpentard ! s'écria le choixpeau tandis que le petit garçon se dirigea vers la table de sa maison qui l'accueillir avec enthousiasme.  
- Brown, Marguerite, continue le professeur McGonagall.

Harry remarqua la petite fille terrifiée se diriger vers le tabouret. Malgré sa timidité, Harry la trouvait particulièrement jolie.

- Gryffondor ! s'écria à nouveau le choixpeau.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor applaudirent Marguerite Brown qui alla s'asseoir à côté de la Préfet-en-Chef, Hermione Granger. Quand tous les nouveaux élèves furent installés dans chacune des maisons, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! commença Dumbledore. Je suis heureux de vous voir en cette nouvelle année. Comme vos directeurs de maison ont envoyé une lettre concernant le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et je peux vous dire qu'il restera longtemps parmi nous.  
- Un an, chuchota Ron à Harry qui éclata de rire.  
- C'est un homme qui a vécu beaucoup de choses en Afrique du Sud à combattre de nombreux vampires et se défendre contre des sorciers vodous, continua Dumbledore. Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur, Thomas Zégus Perkins.

Tous les élèves applaudirent, tandis qu'une silhouette sorti de la porte derrière la chaise de Dumbledore. Un homme dans la trentaine avec une jolie apparence. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et de couleur châtaigne, de grands yeux bleus et une musculature très bien sculptée. Harry remarqua les filles de Gryffondor le regarder d'un air amoureux, même Hermione qui fondit en le voyant.

- J'espère qu'il ne se prend pas pour un autre, dit Ron en regardant Hermione.  
- Tu sauras que cet homme est le plus brillant dans son domaine, informa Hermione. Il a bravé plusieurs événements dangereux dans sa carrière et c'est en utilisant les bons sortilèges qu'il a réussit à s'en sortir.  
- Ne me dis pas qu'il a écrit un livre sur ses événements dangereux ! s'écria Ron. Un autre Lockhart.  
- Bien sûre que non, dit Hermione. Aucun livre n'est écrit sur lui, mais La Gazette du Sorcier s'intéresse beaucoup à ses exploits et informe le public de ce grand Héros d'Afrique.

Le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal resta debout et salua tous les élèves. Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise laissant parole à Mr. Perkins.

- Bonjour à vous tous ! dit-il d'une voix grave. Je suis très heureux d'enseigner dans cette merveilleuse école. Je n'en dirais pas plus, car nous allons nous voir en classe.

Les élèves applaudirent tellement fort que cela résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva aussitôt et dit :

- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire...Bon appétit !

D'un seul coup, les assiettes et les gobelets en or se remplirent de nourriture et de jus de citrouille. Harry était affamé, il prit des cuisses de poulets rôtis, des pommes de terres en purées et des choux de Bruxelles cuisinés à la vapeur. Quand il fut rendu au dessert, Harry aperçu les fantômes arrivés pour accueillir les élèves. 

- Où est Nick-quasi-sans-tête ? demanda Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Il est peut-être en retard.

À cet instant, le fantôme de Gryffondor arriva en compagnie de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser tranquille ! s'exclama Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Tu n'as aucun droit de mettre les pieds dans cette pièce.  
- Si j'ai le droit, brama Peeves. Dumbledore me l'a permis.  
- Peeves, n'attends pas que je trouve le Baron Sanglant, dit Nick avec un sourire vilain.  
- Il ne me fait plus peur, avoua Peeves.  
- Monsieur le Baron Sanglant, cria Nick. Peeves n'a aucun droit de mettre les pieds ici ! Venez le faire obéir.

Le Baron Sanglant exécuta la demande de Nick-quasi-sans-tête et se dirigea vers Peeves qui éclata de fureur en voyant arriver le fantôme des Serpentard.

- Je m'en allais, fit remarquer l'esprit frappeur.  
- PEEVES ! cria le Baron Sanglant. Je vais avertir Dumbledore si tu mets encore les pieds ici !

Et Peeves s'en alla sans dire un mot. Les élèves qui avaient vu la scène applaudirent le Baron Sanglant de s'être débarrassé de l'esprit frappeur.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, dit-il en se pencha par en avant pour saluer les élèves qui l'applaudissaient.

Quand le monde eut fini de manger leur dessert, Dumbledore leva les mains au ciel et les assiettes furent propres comme si personne n'avait mangé dans celles-ci.

- C'est le temps d'aller dormir, dit le directeur. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Quand tous les élèves furent séparés pour se rendre à leur salle commune respective, Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en pensant à la même chose, c'est-à-dire qu'une fois dans leur salle commune et que tout le monde se soit endormi, ils allèrent prendre la cape d'invisibilité et se rendre chez Hagrid. 

Rendu dans la tour de Gryffondor, les trois amis s'assirent dans les fauteuils rouges près du foyer qui flamboyait de toutes ses flammes. Harry se souvenait de la fois où Sirius leur avait parlé en direct dans cette cheminée. Cela lui rappelait que c'était le seul moyen de communiquer avec lui au 12, Square Grimmaurd, où se trouvait l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par aller dormir ? dit Ron en regardant les premières années qui faisaient le tour de la Salle Commune.  
- Sois patient, dit Hermione. Harry as-tu ta... tu sais.  
- Oui, je l'ai caché sous le fauteuil dit Harry. Pattenrond s'est endormi dessus.  
- Ah ce chat, dit Ron. J'espère qu'il ne brisera pas la cape avec ses griffes.

Hermione regarda furieusement Ron qui ne faisait pas attention à son regard. Il savait qu'elle était toujours furieuse contre lui quand il parlait en mal de son chat.

Quand les derniers élèves de premières années eurent fini de visiter la Salle Commune, ils montèrent à leurs dortoirs.

- Enfin, dit Ron. Nous pouvons y aller.  
- Mais Hermione, dit soudain Harry. Tu es Préfete-en-Chef, tu ne crois pas que c'est préférable que tu restes ici.  
- C'est vrai Hermione, dit Ron. Si quelque chose se produit ici, il serait préférable que tu restes pour ne pas qu'il te trouve chez Hagrid en notre compagnie.  
- Vous avez raison, admit Hermione. Je dois prendre mes responsabilités en tant que Préfete-en-Chef.  
- Alors, attends-nous ici, dit Harry. Nous allons te raconter l'histoire de Hagrid.  
- S'il en a une, dit Ron en prenant avec lui le livre « Poudlard à sa création ».

Harry et Ron s'installèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione ouvrit la porte de la Salle Commune pour voir si Rusard ou sa chatte, Miss teigne, ne se trouvèrent pas dans les environs. Ils savaient que les animaux pouvaient voir sous la cape d'invisibilité, alors il ne fallait pas prendre de chance.

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Harry et Ron restaient le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas se faire prendre par un professeur ou le concierge. Ils ouvrirent la porte du château et se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Harry et Ron frappèrent de bon cœur à la porte de la cabane du garde-chasse.

- Hagrid, chuchota Harry. C'est nous.  
- Harry ? questionna Hagrid en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sous la cape à cette heure-ci ? Pourquoi venir me voir ? Vous vous attirez des ennuis en venant me voir surtout que c'est le début des classes.  
- On voudrait te parler de mon parrain Sirius Black, dit Harry surpris d'avoir énoncé son nom devant Hagrid.  
- Black ! s'écria Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la cabane de Hagrid et s'installèrent sur de vieux fauteuils. Harry conta l'histoire de son hippogriffe et de son évasion avec Sirius. Ils expliquèrent l'histoire avec le rat de Ron, Croûtard, qui était en fait un animagus non déclaré et qui était un serviteur de Voldemort. Hagrid frémit en attendant son nom de la bouche de Harry. Harry raconta toute l'histoire et de l'innocence de Sirius Black.

- Quel histoire ! dit Hagrid. Je comprends mieux les choses maintenant.  
- Et nous, nous voulons en comprendre d'autres, dit Ron. Cela concerne le voile dans les souterrains du ministère de la magie et aussi le mystère des créateurs.  
- Le voile ? dit Hagrid. Le voile d'Éléonore !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Ils venaient de trouver l'indice ! Les créateurs de Poudlard ont fermé le passage de leur mystère par un voile qui portait le nom du voile d'Éléonore.

- Vous connaissez ? demanda Harry.  
- Vous avez lu le livre « Poudlard à sa création », dit Hagrid. Je l'ai eu par Dumbledore une fois que j'ai été chassé de l'école. Il me faisait confiance pour découvrir beaucoup de choses et il m'a enseigné l'histoire de ce voile. Il m'a dit que ce voile a été créé par les quatre fondateurs et l'ont nommé du nom de leur grand-mère, Éléonore. Dumbledore sait ce qui se cache derrière ce voile, mais je ne l'ai jamais su...  
- Savez-vous autre chose ? interrogea Ron.  
- Je sais que Gryffondor s'est approprié ce passage pour y mettre une force inexplicable et depuis l'apparition de vous-savez-qui, le passage a été bloqué.  
- Et vous croyez que Volde...que tu-sais-qui a voulu trouver ce passage, demanda Harry.  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hagrid. Mais Gryffondor a perdu sa statuette de cristal qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, alors Godric a fermé le voile aux autres créateurs de Poudlard jusqu'à temps qu'il trouve le coupable de ce vol.  
- Est-ce que tu crois que Salazar a pris cette statuette pour découvrir la façon d'entrer dans ce passage, questionna Harry.  
- Vous êtes trop curieux, dit Hagrid. Vous m'avez assez interviewé ce soir. Il est tard, allez dormir, vous avez une grosse journée demain.  
- Merci Hagrid, dit Harry et Ron d'une même voix. On se voit en classe.

Ils remirent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux et Hagrid ouvrit la porte pour les laisser sortir. En même temps, il laissa sortir son chien Crockdur.

En se dirigeant vers le château Harry réfléchissait sur tout ce qu'Hagrid venait de dire.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Salazar a volé la statuette de cristal pour la donner à son héritier ? chuchota Harry à Ron.  
- Ce serait probable, répondit Ron. Peut-être qu'Hermione va trouver la réponse.

Arrivant devant la porte de la grosse dame, Harry et Ron chuchotèrent le mot de passe :

- Gardinum Patris ! dit Harry et Ron.

La grosse dame ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les deux garçons.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai bien fait de rester ! Une première année avait du mal à dormir dans son lit de la façon dont il était positionné. Il a fallu que je tourne son lit vers la fenêtre pour qu'elle s'endorme.  
- Nous on revient avec beaucoup d'indices, dit Ron. Mais je laisse le soin à Harry de te le dire, car moi je suis fatigué. Je veux être en forme pour ma première journée. Ma mère s'informe sur tout ce que je fais cette année, elle ne veut pas que je fasse trop de bêtises.  
- Oui, bien sûre, répondit Harry. Je veux bien raconter l'histoire à Hermione.  
- Alors bonne nuit vous deux ! dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent dans les fauteuils près du feu et Pattenrond sauta sur Harry pour s'y blottir confortablement. Harry caressa le chat d'Hermione tandis qu'il raconta toute l'histoire d'Hagrid.

- Dumbledore est au courant de beaucoup de choses, dit Hermione. S'il a confié des choses à Hagrid sur le voile et puis le mystère des créateurs.  
- Est-ce que tu crois que Salazar a volé la statuette de cristal ? demanda Harry.  
- J'en suis sûre ! dit Hermione. Comme Voldemort et les mangemorts ont réussi à trouver le passage qui mène au voile.  
- Cela explique beaucoup de choses, dit Harry. Comme dit la chanson du choixpeau, il faut s'unir.

Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Elle avait la crainte qu'une chose de terrible arrive. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs quand soudain Hermione accouru vers Harry.

- Harry ! dit-elle avec une grande terreur dans son visage. J'ai tellement peur qui t'arrive quelque chose. Si Voldemort revient, il va falloir unir l'A.D. encore une fois.

Elle s'approcha de lui en le serrant tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer, mais il se sentait si bien. Il avait du mal à imaginer Hermione le serrer autant dans ses bras, mais tout d'un coup, elle se redressa et regarda Harry avec un air timide.

- Je m'excuse, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas faire cela.  
- Faire quoi, demanda Harry curieux.

Hermione s'approcha vers Harry et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Son geste fut d'une très grande surprise et Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, dans un rêve très étrange. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle embrassé Harry ? Est-ce qu'elle ressentait un sentiment quelconque envers lui ? Harry ne savait plus quoi penser ! Il regarda Hermione d'une façon normale et lui sourit par la suite.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Harry. Je te souhaite la bonne nuit Hermione.  
- À toi aussi Harry, dit-elle en quittant l'escalier qui menait dans le dortoir des gars.

Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Il voyait Ron dormir avec d'énormes ronflements et ses autres compagnons de chambre, Seamus, Dean et Neville qui dormaient tous paisiblement.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry pensa au geste qu'Hermione avait posé sur lui. Un geste, qui à ses yeux n'était pas désagréable du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait montrer avec ce baiser ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit à Harry depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont vus ?  
  
Harry ne voulait surtout pas que Ron sache ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et lui. Déjà qu'il était jaloux de Viktor Krum, il ne fallait pas causer de la colère en lui une fois de plus.

Le lendemain matin, Ron réveilla Harry pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

- Allez debout ! dit Ron en agitant les couvertures. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.  
- Déjà ? dit Harry à moitié endormi. Quel heure il est ?  
- Il est 7 h 30, dit Ron. Allez ! Habille-toi !  
- Oui, je me dépêche, dit Harry. Attends-moi en bas.  
- D'accord, dit Ron en sortant du dortoir.

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et descendu les escaliers le plus vite possible. Arrivé dans la Salle Commune. Ron était avec Ginny, sa sœur. Ils discutaient ensemble de leur emploi du temps.

- Salut Harry, dit Ginny en voyant Harry arriver près d'eux.  
- Salut Ginny, ça va ? dit Harry.  
- Très bien ! Est-ce que vous allez déjeuner ?  
- Oui, dit Harry. Où est Hermione ?  
- Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle irait vous rejoindre plus tard, dit Ginny.  
- D'accord, dit Harry et Ron qui sortirent de la Salle Commune.

Arrivés dans la Grand Salle, la plupart des élèves étaient en train de manger, d'autres parlaient et s'amusaient avec les nouvelles attrapes des frères Weasley.

- Tu as vu, dit une fille de Serdaigle. Il a la langue en tourbillon.

Harry et Ron s'installaient aux côtés Neville et Seamus. Ron laissa une place à Hermione à ses côtés et Harry était assis de façon à voir tous les élèves et aussi l'arrivée d'Hermione. Soudain, une fille aux cheveux bien coiffés entra dans la Grande Salle. C'était Hermione ! Harry la reconnu aussitôt. Son teint n'était plus rose vif, mais rouge flamboyant.

- Salut Hermione, dit Ron. Depuis quand tu coiffes tes cheveux ? Ah mais bien sûr ! J'ai tout compris.  
- Compris quoi ? dirent Harry et Hermione inquiets que Ron ait vu quelque chose la veille.  
- Nous avons notre premier cours avec le nouveau professeur Thomas Zégus Perkins, dit Ron.  
- Elle a le droit de soigner son apparence pour accueillir ce professeur, dit Harry qui n'osait pas regarder Hermione.  
- Si tu veux mon avis Ron, commença Hermione. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je me suis peigné les cheveux.  
- Et c'est pourquoi ? questionna Ron.  
- Il est temps pour moi de changer mon apparence, dit-elle.  
- Tu étais très bien avant aussi, dit Harry qui se sentait courageux d'avoir dit ces mots à Hermione.  
- Merci, dit Hermione en le regardant avec le plus beau sourire et il remarqua qu'elle était d'une vraie beauté.  
- Vous feriez mieux de manger avant que ce soit froid, dit Ron en regardant Harry et Hermione qui ne se quittaient plus du regard.  
- Heu...quoi ? dit Harry. Oui, c'est vrai...mangeons, nous avons une grosse journée devant nous.  
- Vous avez moins de cours que moi, dit Hermione. J'ai environ trois ou quatre cours de plus que vous.

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Hermione continuèrent de garder le secret et de faire comme si le geste d'Hermione n'avait jamais existé.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la classe où le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avait lieu.

* * *

Salut! Je viens de remarquer qu'il y a des petits 1 à la place des apostrophes dans le chapitre 2 je suis désolé mais dans ce chapitre il n'y en a pas! Merci à Ron RavenClaw et Onarluca pour votre review! J'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! La suite demain ou apres-demain je sais pas! 


	4. Mystérieuse visite

Disclaimer: Rien m'appartient tout le mérite reviens à Rowling

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Mystérieuse visite 

Les trois amis entrèrent dans leur classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Perkins n'avait rien changé sauf peut-être les quelques photos de créatures qu'il avait affrontés. Les images bougeaient et avaient l'air tellement réelles que les élèves les moins courageux reculèrent.

Ron s'installa entre Harry et Hermione non contente de n'avoir pas à parler de l'épisode d'hier soir avec Harry.

Quand le professeur Perkins entre dans la salle de classe, le brouhaha se dissipa. Les filles fondaient devant ce beau jeune homme ; à la voix rauque, aux cheveux longs d'ébène, aux yeux d'un bleu très clair et au corps d'apollon. Ron voyant toutes les filles en admiration devant le nouveau professeur chuchota à Harry :

- Je te parie que c'est un autre Lockhart ! s'exclama Ron. Tout dans le physique et un pois chiche dans le cerveau !  
- Ne fais pas de conclusions trop hâtives, lui dit Harry. Laisse lui au moins une chance !

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur prit la parole :

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai vu que vous avez tous eu au moins un niveau correct à vos BUSES, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé de votre retard au niveau de la pratique. Et bien, vous savez cela m'arrange....

Harry et Ron entendaient la voix du professeur comme un écho et commençaient à s'ennuyer quand tout à coup le prof dit :

- Bon, je crois que je me suis éloigné du sujet, je disais que la théorie n'était pas ma tasse de thé mais par contre j'adore la pratique et vous ?  
- Oh oui, s'exclamèrent les filles en cœur pendant que les autres garçons qu'ils soient de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard faisaient semblant d'être écoeurés.

Mais lorsque Perkins parla de pratique, les yeux de Harry brillèrent laissant apparaître une soudaine sympathie pour ce professeur.

- Je crois que la fin du cours approche, dit-il à ses élèves. Je sais que j'ai dit que je préférerais la pratique à la théorie, mais vous me ferez une vingtaine de lignes sur les Nécromanciens.

Les élèves ayant fini de noter leurs devoirs rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle de classe.

- Monsieur Perkins est vraiment un très bon enseignant ! dit Hermione.  
- Comment tu peux le savoir, répliqua Ron. Il ne nous a pas donné encore de vrais cours.  
- Je le sais c'est tout ! Il a voyagé dans le monde entier pour combattre les forces du mal après avoir terminé ses études à Poudlard, et même à l'**ESSE** !  
- L'ESSE ? C'est quoi ça encore ?  
- L'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie d'Espagne.  
- C'est ça, répondit Ron sans grande conviction. En tout cas, je pense que je ne m'étais jamais autant ennuyé dans ce cours ! Sauf peut être avec Ombrage

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la bibliothéque.

- Faites votre recherche sur les nécromanciens, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux. Moi, j'ai un cours d'études de comportements sorciers !  
- Quoi encore une nouvelle matière ! Tu es folle d'assister à tant de cours ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Je ne suis pas folle, je veux m'instruire c'est tout ! expliqua Hermione. On se rejoint tout à l 'heure dans la Grande Salle !

Puis elle quitta ses amis d'un pas pressé. Harry et Ron haussant les épaules entrèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard et se mirent à leurs devoirs.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, un vieillard drapé d'une longue robe dorée tenait par les épaules une jeune fille, d'à peu près l'âge des élèves de 6e année de Poudlard. Elle était d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux longs noirs et bouclés lui tombaient sur les hanches. Elle avait les yeux marron tirant l'intensité de la lumière sur le vert. Elle était habillée en jean et débardeur.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux t'habiller avec ces choses là ! C'est horrible et en plus cela doit être très inconfortable ! dit l'homme. Tu devrais te vêtir d'une robe de sorcier, ce serait bien plus raisonnable surtout pour te présenter devant Dumbledore ! C'est quand même un illustre sorcier de l'autre magie !

La jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de se changer que ce soit devant Dumbledore ou devant une bouse de dragon.

- Mais que va-t-on faire de toi Eléonore !

A ce moment, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans son immense bureau. Il salua tout d'abord les portraits qui ornaient les murs qui étaient des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Certains dormaient, d'autres n'étaient plus dans leurs cadres. Dans le monde sorcier, les images ou photographies bougeaient.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard mon cher William ! Oh, je vois que tu as amené avec toi la jeune Eléonore. Asseyez-vous donc et racontez-moi ce qui vous amène de bon par ici, proposa le directeur en faisant un signe de s'asseoir sur les immense fauteuils en cuirs.

* * *

A la bibliothèque, Ron et Harry n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer. Harry repensait à ce que Ron lui avait dit et la possibilité que Sirius ainsi que ses parents et toutes les victimes de Voldemort ne soient pas mortes mais juste prisonnières du mystérieux voile se trouvant au département des mystères !

- Mais oui Ron ! s'exclama soudainement Harry.

Celui-ci surpris conseilla à Harry de diminuer le ton, car sinon ils seraient obligés de s'en aller.

- Il faut absolument percer le mystère des créateurs pour délivrer mes parents et Sirius ! dit Harry avec conviction. Allez, on arrête la recherche pour Perkins on l'a fera plus tard ! On va chercher tous les livres qui ont un rapport de près ou de loin avec Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle !

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de la matinée à chercher des livres à la bibliothèque, mais sans grand succès ! Il leur fallait l'aide d'Hermione qui, question bouquin, était une experte en la matière !

A midi, les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle où Hermione arriva peu après leur arriver dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et paraissait vraiment très heureuse. Tout en s'asseyant elle leur raconta :

- Le cours d'études de comportements sorciers est vraiment très intéressant ! dit-elle toujours avec le sourire.

Mais elle fut tout à coup interrompue par le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ! Vous pouvez venir aussi si vous le voulez, dit-elle à Harry et Ron

Elle les accompagna jusqu'au grands escaliers qui amenaient au bureau du directeur. Les trois élèves n'ayant posé aucune questions durant le trajet lui demandèrent la raison de cette convocation.

- Nous avons une nouvelle élève, dit-elle d'un ton pincé. Elle sera accueillie dans notre maison et assistera à vos cours.  
- Une nouvelle élève, alors que les cours ont déjà commencés ! dit Hermione. En plus, une nouvelle qui passe directement en 6é année sans être envoyée dans une des quatre maisons grâce au choixpeau ! Il ne s'est jamais produit une telle chose dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard !  
- Oui c'est vrai, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Vous connaissez bien l'histoire de Poudlard miss Granger, mais vous devez savoir que depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, il y a eu beaucoup de changements que ce soit dans ce monde de la magie ou dans l'autre !  
- Mais de quel autre monde magique vous voulez parler ? questionna Harry qui était de plus en plus intéressé par la conversation.  
- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il n'existe pas qu'un monde de la magie, affirma McGonagall. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard faisaient partie d'une immense famille. Il se trouve qu'une partie de cette famille a découvert qu'elle possédait en elle d'autres pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs que les sorciers qui les avaient devaient apprendre à contrôler par la force de leur esprit. Alors, chaque sorcier de cette nouvelle magie n'avait qu'un nombre limité de pouvoirs. Ils devaient donc approfondir leur apprentissage du monde magique. Et c'est ainsi qu'à la même époque de la fondation de Poudlard, une autre école fut fondée : **_Gauciz_**

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent étrangement.

- Bon maintenant, assez parlé ! Nous allons au bureau du directeur ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.  
- Encore une petite question professeur ! demanda Hermione. La nouvelle élève est donc une sorcière de l'autre magie ?  
- C'est cela oui.  
- Et comment s'appelle t-elle ?  
- Eléonore.

A ces mots, les trois amis se regardèrent et décidèrent de ne plus rien demander avant que le professeur Dumbledore leur fournisse plus d'explications.

Ils arrivaient maintenant devant l'immense porte en bois du bureau du directeur.

- Bertie à la cannelle, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

* * *

Bonjour! J'espere que vous avez aimé. Il reste trois chapitres a arriver rapidement, les autres arriveront lorsque je les aurai terminé. 

**Onarluca **Merci et si je poste tout les jours c'est parce que j'ai déjà des chapitres de prêt c'est pour sa que je les poste rapidement! T'inquiète pas, je fais pas un chapitre par jour lol

**Happygirl **Merci:) Et oui je compte bien la finir!

À demain!


	5. Renaissance de l'AD

Salut! Désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de poster un autre chapitre le prochain devrait arriver dans deux trois jours

Merci à **Onarluca** qui est la seul a m'avoir envoyé une review pour le chapitre 4! Oui, Harry va faire beaucoup de recherche mais il va se passer plein d'autre chose mais il faut pas que je te le dise.. :P Tu verras qui est Éléonore! Tu en apprendras un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres.. mais pas beaucoup plus! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un petit escalier d'ébène. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de le gravir et se retrouvèrent dans la salle précédente où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall les regarda d'un étrange regard.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Entrez ! Ne restez pas là comme des piquets...

Les trois amis suivirent leur directrice de maison dans le bureau, ils découvrirent alors Dumbledore installé dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et en face de lui, un vieillard assit sur une chaise. Debout derrière celui-ci, la nouvelle élève de Gryffondor, Éléonore. Elle se retourna vers eux, à ce moment là, Harry cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre, elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés.

Harry se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Il se tourna soudain vers Ron et vit que celui-ci n'était pas indifférent au charme de la jeune fille. Ce dernier étant subjugué devant elle. Hermione leur donna un violent coup de coude et jeta un regard noir à Harry. Celui-ci ne regarda pas Hermione et vit Dumbledore se lever maladroitement de son fauteuil. 

- Harry, Ron et Hermione je vous présente Éléonore, dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Elle sera parmi vous cette année. Hermione, je compte sur toi en tant que Préfete-en-Chef pour l'accueillir dans votre maison.  
- va-t-elle rattraper les cours ? questionna Hermione.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Éléonore a déjà atteint votre niveau, répondit Dumbledore. Maintenant, je vous pris de l'a reconduire à son dortoir, je voudrais m'entretenir en privé avec Mr. William McNolli.

Hermione s'en alla d'un pas pressé, suivit de Harry, Ron et Éléonore. 

- Et tu joues...au...euh...au Quidditch ? balbutia Ron.  
- Oui, j'y joue de temps en temps avec mes frères, répondit Éléonore, c'est un sport que j'aime beaucoup.  
- Je suis le gardien de Gryffondor, dit Ron fier de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et Harry est attrapeur. Nous avons bientôt un entraînement, tu pourras venir si tu veux.  
- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! lui répondit-elle les yeux brillants. Et Harry, tu es attrapeur depuis longtemps ?  
- Oui, depuis ma première année, je suis le plus jeune joueur qu'a connu Poudlard.  
- Mais c'est formidable, s'exclama Eléonore. Tu dois être très bon.

Hermione avançait de plus en plus rapidement. On entendait la réplique d'Éléonore, elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer et de chuchoter _Oh mais c'est formidable..._ d'une petite voix suraigu tout en tirant la langue. 

- Nous voilà arriver, dit-elle devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
- Mot de passe, dit la grosse dame vêtue de sa robe rose.  
- Nom d'un gnome à trois têtes, dit Hermione qui entra dans la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la suite du mot de passe.

Après avoir montré à Éléonore la salle de Gryffondor. Hermione l'emmena au dortoir des filles celle-ci étant fatiguer. Puis, Hermione redescendit voir les garçons, ces derniers parlaient d'elle avec enthousiasme.

- Tu en pense quoi, Hermione, elle est super, non ? demanda Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sait voler sur un balai qu'elle est forcément super et de plus j'aimerais te rappeler qu'elle est de la famille de Tu-sais-qui.  
- Comment ça, s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une même voix.  
- Elle descend de la famille des fondateurs tout comme Tu-sais-qui puisqu'il est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, répondit Hermione. Ils ont donc la même arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère...  
- Mais en attendant, elle est à Gryffondor, conclu Harry.

Harry se leva et alla à son tour se coucher et ferma les yeux en pensant à Éléonore. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard à cause d'une vive douleur à sa cicatrice, mais se rendormi bien vite épuisé. Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et s'habilla en vitesse. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle avec Ron pressant de revoir Éléonore. Tous les deux furent très déçus de la voir entourés par des élèves des autres maisons. Ils virent Hermione leur adressant un signe de main. Dépités, ils la rejoignirent. 

- Je vois que vous êtes content de me voir, ça fait plaisir, vous me décevez....  
Son flot de reproches fut interrompu par une nuée de hibou. Des milliers de paquets furent déposés, la Gazette du sorcier atterri à coté d'Hermione.  
- Vous êtes pitoyables, non mais franchement pour une fille, en plus vous ne la connaissez même pas...

Sa litanie fut interrompue à nouveau par des cris d'effroi. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit de nombreux élèves regarder fixement la gazette. Il se précipita sur elle à son tour et put lire : 

  
  
_VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI A DE NOUVEAU FRAPPER  
Mr. Minos, un sage sorcier a vu sa maison attaquer par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. La maison a été prise d'assaut et de nombreux ouvrages anciens qu'il collectionnait ont été volés.  
Mr. Minos est rentré chez lui vers 22 h où il a été prévenu par des voisins et amis qui ont été témoin d'avoir vu dans la marque des ténèbres flotter près de sa maison. Ses deux enfants ont été tués par un Avada Kedavra et sa femme a d'abord subit un doloris..._

Le journal continuait à expliquer l'affaire sur les trois pages suivantes. Harry vit que Hermione lui tendait la main pour prendre le journal et lire à son tour. Après avoir parcouru les premières lignes du texte, celle-ci s'interrompit : 

- Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... je me suis énervée pour rien, il y a des choses plus importantes qu'une fille.  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dans la salle de Gryffondor, dit Harry.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent aux aussi.

- Je veux être seul, coupa Harry.

Après son départ, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent inquiets et retournèrent à la lecture des pages de la Gazette du sorcier concernant l'affaire Minos. Ensuite, un silence pesait sur la Grande Salle.  
Harry lui était assit dans un grand fauteuil rouge vif devant la cheminée de Gryffondor. 

- Si seulement tu pouvais être là Sirius, murmura t'il en regardant les flammes orangées du foyer.  
- Il n'est plus là, Harry, répondit Neville.  
Harry se retourna et vit Neville le fixer depuis un coin sombre de la pièce.  
- Je voulais te dire Harry, commença Neville. Il serait temps de faire renaître l'A.D.  
- C'est vrai, tu as raison, il est temps, répondit Harry. Nous ne sommes rien par rapport à Voldemort. Il faut recruter de nouveaux élèves.

Harry se leva et alla dans le dortoir des garçons chercher un fameux Galion sur lequel il inscrivit la date du jour même suivit de l'heure. Il était exactement 20 h. 

- Au fait Neville, Sirius n'est pas mort, Hermione et Ron ne voit pas les Sombrals.  
- Ron était en train de se battre avec des cerveaux et Hermione était blessée dans une autre pièce. C'est normal qu'ils ne les aient pas vu atteler aux embarcations qui nous conduisent à Poudlard.

Neville s'en alla, laissant Harry dans ses pensées. Ce dernier regarda vaguement l'heure, son premier cours avait déjà commencé. Il pensa à ce qu'avait dit Neville, Sirius était mort... Sur la moquette des petites taches rouges tombèrent, la main droite d'Harry était pleine de sang, un morceau de miroir brisé tomba à terre couvert de sang, laissant de larges blessures dans la main d'Harry. 

- Si seulement j'y avais pensé plus tôt, murmura Harry à lui-même.

Quelques instants après il se dirigea vers une table et prit un parchemin. _Cher Lupin,  
  
Nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il a l'air d'accorder une bonne place à la pratique. Rogue m'a l'air plus sympathique. Est-ce que tu travailles toujours pour l'Ordre du ménage ? Il paraît qu'un nouveau ministre va être nommé au ministère de la magie. Neville m'a parlé de reformer le club d'échec l'A.D. Pense-tu que c'est une bonne idée ?  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S. : J'ai une dernière chose à te demander, Patmol n'est-il pas simplement bloqué derrière le voile d'Éléonore ?_ Une tache de sang alla s'écraser sur le parchemin. Harry tenta de l'essuyer. Il se dirigea vers la volière, donna la lettre à Hedwige. Il s'essuya soigneusement la main, le sang coulait toujours. Il fini par se rendre chez Mme Pomfresh qu'il lui administra un cicatrisant et un peu de bièreaubeurre. Harry se sentit mieux et se prépara à se rendre à nouveau en cours. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, pour se rendre en cours de potion. Il poussa la porte grinçante... Rogue regarda Harry mécontent. 

- Alors Mr. Potter, on est en retard.  
- Désolé monsieur, j'ai du aller à...dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil et vit que tous les Serpentard le regardait ainsi qu'Éléonore.  
- Eh bien, Mr. Potter on ne sait plus s'exprimer ? questionna Rogue...Quoique ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire... 

- J'ai dû aller à la source, cria Harry d'un air furieux.

Rogue eut un léger hoquet, tandis que tous ceux qui avait lu le livre se tournèrent vers lui interloqués, Éléonore le regarda d'un air mystérieux et Harry alla s'asseoir au milieu de ricanements des Serpentard. Afin à sa place, Hermione lui chuchota : 

- Tu l'as trouvé ?  
- Non j'étais juste à l'infirmerie, murmura Harry.  
- Miss Granger et Mr Potter ! dit Rogue. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor... chacun. On ne chuchote pas dans mes cours. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que vous soyez présents ici, parmi les meilleurs...

Harry devient rouge, il avait cru un instant que Rogue avait peut-être changé d'avis, maintenant les souvenirs de ses cours d'Occlumancie remontait dans sa tête. Il se retint d'exploser. Ron lui chuchota à sont tour « Il paraît que Malefoy n'a eu qu'un effort exceptionnel, mais que son père a réussi à le pistonner, les meilleurs...tu parles... » Au bout de deux heures intenses de potions la sonnerie libératrice se fit entendre. Hermione, Ron et Harry se ruèrent à l'extérieur. 

- Alors Harry, tu as réuni l'A.D., s'exclama Hermione.  
- Comment tu le sais ? s'exclama Ron.  
- J'ai gardé ceci, dit-elle en montrant le Galion.  
- Tu l'as gardé avec toi tout le temps ? dit Ron avec surprise.  
- Certainement, lui rétorqua Hermione tout en rougissant.  
- Bon ça suffit, j'ai besoin que vous avertissez tous les membre, et que vous en trouviez des nouveaux. Hermione tu te charges de Serpentard et Poussouffle, toi Ron de Serdaigle. Moi je m'occupe de prévenir tous les Gryffondor.

A la fin de leur journée, à 20 h précise dans une salle si bien connue par Dobby, une cinquantaine de personnes se réunissaient...

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimé! À la prochaine!


End file.
